Megurine Luka Gets Lost
When Megurine Luka go shopping at ABCD Mart, Luka gets lost and practices the skills about what to do if they get separated to find her again. Songs include "A Thousand Year Solo - Luka ver.," "Kakumei" and "Moonlight Flash." DVD chapters # Snuffy's Skates # That's My Number # The ABCD Mart # Sticking Together # Where Is Maria? # That's What Maps Are For # What to Do if You're Lost # Maria and Big Bird Reunited! # A Special Message From Frances McDormand The DVD includes a bonus CD sampler of "How Do You Get from Here to There?", "Forty Blocks from My Home" and "Are We There Yet?" from Sing-Along Travel Songs. Segments: * A boy gets lost in a mall, and a security guard shows him how to use a map. * Hatsune Miku is portrayed as a nymph. She underwater searches for the treasure of the missing soap. she encounters another nymph, who shows her the way to the treasure and back home. (First: Episode 2637) Transcript Megurine Luka: Me lost? I thought it was you who was lost.... fades to a underwater scene Nymph Miku swims *'Nymph Miku:' Oh, look how pretty is is, under the ocean, As I as a nymph search for the treasure''! (looks around)'' But where could the treasure be? I don’t see it. Uh-oh, I may be lost, and I don’t have a map with me. Paper doesn't go with water.... (sees someone) Oh, but--but look! It’s another nymph! And look! It’s an ocean nymph! Even though I’m a forest nymph who can swim... (turns to the viewer) Whenever you’re lost underwater, you can always get help from a someone who knows their way, or on land, you can get help from a guard for an officer. (Turns to a the nymph) Excuse me, but I’m somewhat lost. Do you happen to know where I can find the treasure of the missing ring?, if you ever happen to see one recently? nymph whispers into Miku’s ear Miku: (turns to the viewer) Oh, The nice nymph told me to follow her. Nymphs and other people will always help you when you’re lost in the ocean. Okay, please lead the way for me. nymph and nymph Miku swim downwards to find a treasure chest with the diamond ring Miku: Oh, Oh, look! There’s the treasure chest with the treasure of the missing ring! Miku takes the ring Now I have the treasure, and it is time go home! But...(looks around again) uh-oh! I’m lost again! I don’t know how to find my way home! (worried) Oh-no…. I’m afraid at the bottom of the ocean… even though it looks so pretty here… Ocean nymph whispers in Miku’s ear Miku: Oh, thank you, nymph! (turns to viewer) She says that I can hang on to her, and get a ride home. [Turns to the nymph] Ok, let’s go! I’m ready! onto the nymph’s hand Oh, thank you, nymph! The famous swimming forest nymph, Nymph Hatsune Miku, is heading home! and the nymph swim upwards fades Megurine Luka: Really?! That's great! Plot Gackpo goes skating down the street and comes by OSTER, Kirumi and Luka as they meet outside the 123 apartment. Matsudappiyo pops out too and Gackpo reminds them of his roller skating party for his birthday. Snuffy then runs into Maria's trash can and falls over and breaks his skates. Apparently, Snuffy's still trying to get good at skating. (And at this point, Maria's store is still referred to as The Fix-It Shop, so that's cool to hear.) As OSTER tries to fix her trash can that Snuffy dented and fix Snuffy's skates, she realizes she can't do either one and they'll have to be replaced. Big Bird sees an ad in the newspaper for a sale on roller skates at the ABCD Mart and Maria takes him there to buy a new trash can and for Big Bird to get new skates for Snuffy's birthday present. They stop by at the 123 stoop to ask Gabi to tell her Dad that they were going out to get those items. (So there's Luis' mention- but he never shows up in this one.) Tetois there with Gabi and some kids and he warns Big Bird not to get lost because he did once and had to give his phone number to an employee to help him get found! Song- "That's My Number" Maria leads Gabi, kids, Telly and Big Bird in a song to learn your phone number. Big Bird and Maria then take the bus to the store and some sheep run by. A bit later, Little Bo Peep comes by asking if they've seen her sheep. As she goes off looking, this prompts Big Bird and Maria to break into a song and dance number. Song- "Stickin' Together" (Bo Peep comes back later in the song to join in singing) Maria and Big Bird run over what sheep should do when lost and when Bo Peep leaves- the loudspeaker calls for her to meet with her sheep. (Yeah! They're found! ) Maria and Big Bird find a saleman to help with Snuffy's skates and he rather humorously uses his submarine sandwich to measure Snuffy's size, by eating some until it's the right size. Then when they're ready to go, while Maria's busy at the checkout counter, Big Bird drops one of the skates and chases after it throughout the store- when it finally hits a display of balls that go everywhere. (There's some pretty intense music playing when Big Bird realizes that "Maria's lost" and Maria realizes Big Bird's lost and they go looking for each other.) Song- "Maria" (Big Bird sings this while looking for Maria and Maria sings while looking for Big Bird.) -Cartoon (Boy with yellow face and pointy head (not Bart Simpson- LOL!) tells a police officer that he's lost and she shows him where he is on a map and how to get back to where he needs to be.) Big Bird tells the lady at the ball display that Maria's lost and they go to customer service area to get some info to help Big Bird. He mentions Maria Rodriguez as her full name and mentions his Granny Bird's phone number. (For all the obscure trivia buffs, it's 555-6789) Maria then hears the loudspeaker calling her and she goes to reunite with Luka. -Sketch (Nymph Miku is swmimming and asks another nymph for help when she gets lost.) Maria finds Big Bird and they go back to Sesame Street for Snuffy's birthday skating party. (With OSTER, Gabi, Teto, Big Bird, Gackpo all skating and a honker or two.) Snuffy blows out the candles on the cake and blows Maria back into her new trash can and it gets dented again! - At the end of the video, Megumi Hayashibara gives parents a special message about how to help kids get found when they're lost and what to do to prevent them from getting lost.Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs